cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March links
Feel free to add links to any city page: Global Marijuana March. All cities The 2008 Global Marijuana March will be on Saturday May 3, or thereabouts, depending on the city. The Global Marijuana March (GMM) is also known as the Million Marijuana March (MMM). GMM events worldwide are held the first Saturday in May, or thereabouts. Please add links! City lists 232 cities signed up for May 5, 2007. 204 for May 6, 2006. 183 for May 7, 2005. 165 for May 1, 2004. 235 for May 3, 2003. 199 for May 4, 2002. 119 for May 5, 2001. 104 for May 6, 2000. 31 for May 1, 1999. Quick links GMM link compilations: MMM reports. MMM links. The March for Marijuana is held the first Saturday of May every year. Facebook International coordination: *[http://apps.facebook.com/causes/view_cause/1671 Global Marijuana March.] Many friends, videos, photos, links.... *[http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=535885606 Piotr Gleichgewicht] (a worldwide march coordinator, GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org). *[http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=650168178 Eco Man] (helps with various GMM websites, galleries, wikis). *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Oslo/GlobalMarijuanaMarch/8770941420 Global Marijuana March. Fan club.] *[http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=2239404860 Worldwide Marijuana March.] *[http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=40887840200 Give me your number!] (Global Marijuana March). In alphabetical order by city name: *[http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=6697303869 Beirut], Lebanon. *[http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=6540503061 Montreal], Quebec, Canada. *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Oslo/GlobalMarijuanaMarch/8770941420 Oslo], Norway. *[http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=2370980078 Oslo and Stavanger], Norway. *[http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=8733955788 Orlando], Florida, USA. *[http://www.facebook.com/s.php?k=100000080&id=633179053 Raleigh], North Carolina, USA. *[http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=3061920166 Toronto], Ontario, Canada. The Official Toronto Global Marijuana March Group *[http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=22665072944 Toronto], Ontario, Canada. 2nd Annual Toronto Freedom Festival. *[http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=40173&id=8770941420 Toronto 2007 photos]. Google web searches GMM-MMM Google web searches. Click links to find thousands of pages. Single line of Google web search links: ;Google searches; http://www.google.com/search?q=%22marijuana+march%22 http://www.google.com/search?q=%22marijuana+march%22+photos http://www.google.com/search?q=%22marihuana+march%22 http://www.google.com/search?q=%22marihuana+march%22+photos (add name of city). URLs: marijuana march: *http://www.google.com/search?q=%22marijuana+march%22 *'+photos:' **http://www.google.com/search?q=%22marijuana+march%22+photos marihuana (spelled with an 'h') march: *http://www.google.com/search?q=%22marihuana+march%22 *'+photos:' **http://www.google.com/search?q=%22marihuana+march%22+photos Videos Single line of video search links: ;Video searches; http://video.google.com/videosearch?q=marijuana+march http://video.google.com/videosearch?q=marihuana+march http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=marijuana+march http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=marihuana+march (add name of city to searches). Search URLs: YouTube videos: *http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=marijuana+march *'marihuana' with "h"): **http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=marihuana+march Google videos: *http://video.google.com/videosearch?q=marijuana+march *'marihuana' with "h": **http://video.google.com/videosearch?q=marihuana+march Video tools: 18 free ways to download any video off the internet Photos Links to many GMM-MMM photos, posters, flyers, and banners worldwide. Gallery.marihemp.com/mmm *'Galleries by year.' *'Marihemp gallery upload page.' Livejournal.com free photo blogs: *'Kiev, Ukraine. 2007:' **http://community.livejournal.com/legalize_ua/222703.html Single line of photo search links: ;Photo searches; http://images.google.com/images?q=%22marijuana+march%22 http://images.google.com/images?q=%22marihuana+march%22 http://images.search.yahoo.com/search/images?p=%22marijuana+march%22 http://images.search.yahoo.com/search/images?p=%22marihuana+march%22 http://www.flickr.com/search/?q=marijuana+march http://www.flickr.com/search/?q=marihuana+march (add name of city) URLs: Google images: *http://images.google.com/images?q=%22marijuana+march%22 - "j" *http://images.google.com/images?q=%22marihuana+march%22 - "h" Yahoo images: *http://images.search.yahoo.com/search/images?p=%22marijuana+march%22 - "j" *http://images.search.yahoo.com/search/images?p=%22marihuana+march%22 - "h" Flickr photos: *http://www.flickr.com/search/?q=marijuana+march - "j" *http://www.flickr.com/search/?q=marihuana+march - "h" *Photos matching 'marijuana' (with a "j") taken May 4-6, 2007 *Photos matching 'marihuana' (with an "h") taken May 4-6, 2007 Search Flickr for images with free licenses: *http://flickr.com/creativecommons *http://flickr.com/search/?q=marijuana+march&l=4 *http://flickr.com/search/?q=marijuana+march&l=5 Blogs Blog search: http://blogsearch.google.com/blogsearch?q=%22marijuana+march%22 Uploading images to WeedWiki For uploading single files, and for detailed instructions, see . It is linked from nearly all WeedWiki pages, and is labeled " " Upload multiple files at . It is labeled " " on nearly all WeedWiki pages. Externally hosted images Web page hosting Many GMM cities need web pages. See these city list compilations: *GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org *Global Marijuana March. All cities Some recommended, free, web page hosting for GMM cities: *'Tripod.com' *'Angelfire.com' *'Geocities.com' *'Blogger.com' *'LiveJournal.com' Please create a web page for your city. If you are new to this, it is easy and fast to start a free blog page. You can use various free blog sites, or you can use Wordpress or blogger.com. Have a look at this page for info on other kinds of free web pages. A MySpace.com page is free, and may be the easiest one to create. Anything will work. The point is to create on online GMM focal point for your city. People can network via MySpace friend requests, and MySpace messages at first. Use the page to post the time, day, and location of a GMM event. Any event will work. A small event is fine the first year, or any year. Even an informal meeting in the park will do. If you are used to wikipedia, then maybe create a web page at one of the free wiki farms. They offer many different options and levels of control and collaboration. See: *'wikipedia:Comparison of wiki farms' Some recommended, paid, web page hosting: *'1and1.com' - Worldwide web page hosting. Large web hosts with servers in several nations are good for GMM cities in nations with more oppressive censorship. These nations can not shut down servers outside their nation. Forums Google searches for marijuana march forums: *http://www.google.com/search?q=%22marijuana+march%22+forum *http://www.google.com/search?q=%22marihuana+march%22+forum Find more forums with this search of WeedWiki: *http://www.google.com/search?q=site:cannabis.wikia.com+forum Some forums with GMM info: *http://www.entheogen.com/forum/showthread.php?t=16654 *Girls Gone Weed. *Cannabis Culture 2007. *Cannabis Culture 2008 *GrassCity.com forum on Legalization and Activism Brazil GMM forums: *http://www.marchadamaconha.org/board Toronto GMM forums: *http://www.torontofreedomfestival.com/be-free/freedom-forum *http://www.facebook.com/board.php?uid=3061920166 Yahoo Groups Some Yahoo Groups with GMM reports, links, videos, photos, media, press, etc.. Public message archives: CannabisAction, MMMworld, and MMMreports MySpace pages MySpace pages (a few): ecommm. globalmm. globalmarijuanamarch. the08march. Toronto Global Marijuana March. Cannabis Legalisation Ireland Geocoded maps Geocoded 2007 regional maps with some GMM cities marked: *Russia (with distances from Moscow). *South and Central America (need to add Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina). How to embed Google maps in your blogs: http://www.dr2ooo.com/tools/maps Please add links and info Please send info/updates/reports/photos to: gmm(at)globalmarijuanamarch.org and Dana Beal: cnw(at)worldwidemarijuanamarch.org and dana(at)phantom.com - Messages disappear for many reasons; so keep trying both Dana Beal addresses until you get a reply. His phone number is 212-677-7180. Also, please report cities that did not have an event and should be removed from the main 2007 city list. Also, please report incorrect or non-working links and email addresses. Please add links to the wiki city lists. If you add a link to any of these wiki pages, please create links back from your own site to these wiki pages so that people who are looking for a way to promote their own event can add to these wiki lists. To add links click the edit links to the right. Previous city lists. Many links These city lists have many links to reports, media, press, videos, photos, posters, banners, etc.: *2005: http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/Global_Marijuana_March_2005 *2005: http://www.geocities.com/tents444/mmm2005map.htm *2006: http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org/2006.php *2007: http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org/2007.php An example from 2005 below. Some of the links may no longer work: London, England, UK. Link. 2. 3. 4. Preview. 2. Media. 2. 3. 4. Photos. 2. Gallery. Video. Thread. Report. 2. 3. 4. Google. 2. Why you should use this page * getting together, moving something together. * cannabis activists: if you have some specialty, share them with us. Some of you are designers, internet service providers, attorneys, accountants, club managers, or researchers... Online-Organization Let's move together! * How to put on a pot rally by David Malmo-Levine (19 Jan, 2004), Cannabis Culture Instant Messaging Please get a jabber instant messenger or another form of this type of communication: Google Talk is easy to use for beginners, it is jabber too. You do not need to be online or reachable all the time! Also please remember that we are not online all the time. MySpace MySpace pages for Global Million Marijuana March (GMM-MMM): *www.myspace.com/ecommm *www.myspace.com/globalmm myspace is evil, too (it belongs to rupert murdoch ) but here are some links to get data into and from myspace pages: * http://www.myspacefeed.com/ - MySpace Feed - RSS Feed to Image Converter * http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/ - MySpace RSS Creator generates full-text RSS feeds for MySpace blogs. * http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/event/ - MySpace Events Feed Creator generates RSS or Atom feeds for MySpace events. * http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/comment/ - MySpace Commments RSS Creator generates full-text RSS feeds for MySpace comments. * http://5thirtyone.com/archives/174 - scaper with more general approach, interesting for scraping other pages than myspace A MySpace GMM blog: http://blog.myspace.com/ecommm - If you have the Firefox browser you can use http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/ to create an RSS feed that can be made into one of Firefox's "Live Bookmarks" that shows up as a dropdown menu of clickable GMM MySpace blog article titles on the bookmarks toolbar at the top of browser windows. If you have the MS Internet Explorer browser it is added to the feeds which can be found by clicking the favorites center icon. For fast setup of the GMM blog feed in any browser just click this link: *http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/?url=http%3A%2F%2Fblog.myspace.com%2Fecommm Technical Help There are some people who can help you in getting a page online. Please contact: * by mail: tribble(at)hanfplantage.de by jabber: tribble(at)jabber.ccc.de * Mail and chat: Eco Man, brothnine(at)gmail.com - Google, I know. ;) * add-your-contact-here Publicity Prepare yourself for some press conferences. Give the press what they want: information. Photos, audio, video, texts, .. If you cannot do it, get in contact with us - we're helping you out. You can have 2 million people on the streets without one journalist! * Get a mailing list: like on yahoo groups - yahoo is evil too ** free mailing list providers: ask tribble (see above), http://www.jpberlin.de , ask at erowid.org, mapinc.org, norml ? put all your press contacts on this mailing list. * Examples: MMMworld list and public archive. See also the many other forum and email lists linked on the GMM city lists, and on the city sites. * Make events ** some ideas are below: How to get money for your event Translation This site translates text passages, or whole web pages: http://babelfish.altavista.com/translate.dyn How to get money for your event * make a smoke-in/hemp market with things you can easily produce and sell: hemp bakery, roasted hemp seeds.. * do an open music contest ( http://www.openmusiccontest.org/ ), sell some t-shirts and do a party.. * also charity songs can be sold online, as ringtone, .. * do a charity event, some party * get sponsors like head&grow shops ** sponsors like banners on webpages or to see their logo, get announced in the context and so on * get support from an non-profit organization, foundations ** rosa-luxemburg stiftung (.de), .. * flyers do have two pages - get a sponsor which prints the other side * do a hemp fashion show; or a fashion contest - the best will be made from hemp textiles ( like http://chanvreutile.free.fr/ ) * did you know that Rock against Racism (70/80ies) was co-organized by the Legalize Scene ? RAR exists till today Organizing your event You can usually march on the sidewalks without permits or insurance. You might want to ask at your city building how to reserve a place and day for an assembly, too. While there you might ask about marching. Getting march permits on the street itself is harder. Some cities require insurance or other fees for event assemblies and/or marches on the street. Many times this is illegal on their part and an infringement of your first amendment rights. There are usually some lawyers who will answer some questions for free about any of this. Call a few and see what they say. They usually can give you a little time to answer some questions. Ask around to find lawyers who handle first amendment stuff for free. They sometimes sue cities for monetary damages and they sometimes win! You can sometimes get free posters from Dana Beal. See his contact info at the top of the page. Use full-size flyers (9 by 11 inch standard photocopies) on telephone poles and in friendly stores. A great tool that can get a lot of people to rallies are some 4-way small flyers that you can cut four out of 9 by 11 inch photocopies. Post the small flyers on bulletin boards at universities, etc.. Be sure to be clear about the date, time, place, contact info, and purpose of the event on the flyers. A web address on the flyers and posters is especially helpful in showing people that this is a serious event. Blogs are free web pages that you can easily create. If you can do type email, then you can easily type in a blog. Blogger.com is Google's free site. LiveJournal.com is another great free blogging site. They both allow you to post photos, graphics, flyers, etc.. Before and after your events upload lots of photos, posters, flyers, etc. to http://gallery.marihemp.com/uploadmmm and to your web pages, and to here. Click the "Upload image/file" link in the left column of this page. Upload to wikipedia, wikimedia, and Flickr too. All are free places to post your images. Choose the most free licenses at those places so that the images can be used by others so that the word gets out about GMM. Create geocoded maps The example map at www.batchgeocode.com shows many of the available options. The map title is limited to a total of 50 characters and spaces. The text description under the title can be longer. Total number of characters and spaces is listed at the beginning of these titles: :50: Global Marijuana March. Russian cities. 5 May 2007 :50: GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org Latin America. 5 May 2007 :46: GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org - Russia. May 5, 2007 Below are linked some 2007 regional maps with some GMM cities marked. One can see the number of cities on any map by running the mouse cursor over the last city in the list. Try it and see... South and Central America (need to add Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina): *http://www.batchgeocode.com/map/?i=5984e48461540881a1538e7d9eb9e425 Russia (with distances from Moscow): *http://www.batchgeocode.com/map/?i=09b06625cd1c8ea62e7b16ba0476b814 The text info under the title of the Russian GMM 2007 cities map says: :"Drag map in any direction. Use +/- links to zoom in/out. Click city placemark to get infobox. "Distance" is from Moscow. Click infobox to get Google map. Use mouse wheel to zoom in/out. Click Google Earth link to download it. Create your own maps at www.batchgeocode.com" Download and then click the Google Earth file to open it. Be sure you have the free Google Earth program installed. It is at earth.google.com The GMM 2007 Google Earth file has popup infoboxes. Clicking the Google Earth infobox itself does nothing. But the city links within the Google Earth infoboxes work. ---- How the Russian GMM 2007 geocoded map was created. Here are some of the entries used: :City|Country|URL :Moscow|Russia|http://www.legaliz.info :Chelyabinsk|Russia|http://www.legaliz.info :Izhevsk|Russia :Kaliningrad|Russia :Novosibirsk|Russia|http://www.truebrary.narod.ru :Orenburg|Russia|http://orensburg.legaliz.info :Samara|Russia :St. Petersburg|Russia|http://spb.legaliz.info When creating a geocoded map use these options at www.batchgeocode.com. Location Fields map the placemarks. No need for periods or commas. Comma is placed automatically after cities and before countries. Period after country only makes Google direction/mileage map search shortcut URL longer. Map Fields (not required) are for the info that will show up in the inset popup boxes from clicking the placemarks. "Title" is in bold at the top of the inset box. When it is left blank only the non-bolded description selections show up. "Description" is for all the text under the title in the inset box. The menu allows one to select all the fields or just one of the fields. Location fields are always listed regardless. "All remaining fields" lists all the info including the URL. The image URL is not listed since it is used only for putting in a background image. "Group" is for differently-colored groups of placemarks. Example Group 1. Example Group 2. Example Group 3. etc., are all listed at the bottom of the map with the color coding for each group. "URL" means the URL used when the popup box is clicked. If the URL field is blank, then it defaults to Google Map. So cities with links go to the link. Cities without links go to Google Map. "Image URL" is for the image in the popup box. Default image is the Yahoo Map. If "city" is selected, then no image shows up if no image URL is in the list pasted in geocoder form. Yahoo map image does not mean Yahoo map shows up if "Use Google Maps" selected in "URL" field. Yahoo map helps as locater map to see surrounding cities. ---- "Calculate (straight line) distance from first address in..." Put Moscow first in the list in order to get mileage or kilometers from Moscow when clicking cities other than Moscow. Moscow will have a different placeholder color. Clicking the popup box will take one to a Google Map with directions from Moscow on the left, and the route mapped out on the right. Can zoom in/out as normal with mouse wheel. Click on the arrow next to the image to collapse/expand the directions sidebar. This is a great option, because on the Google map it helps greatly on the satellite map in seeing how cities line up in reference to Moscow. ---- "Show field names in map description (when using 'All Remaining Fields' option)." This will put "URL:" in front of the URL, and "Distance:" in from of the miles or kilometers. ---- "Select a default map view to show". Hybrid map and satellite map are hard to read. City names are poorly outlined. Street map is better. Editing tips and tricks See the following sections. Simple city list without links Here is how to quickly convert the globalmarijuanamarch.org city list to a simple, plain-text, city list without links or email addresses. Paste the city-list web page into FrontPage or another WYSIWYG HTML editor. Delete the email address columns, and all the other columns to the right. Delete empty columns, too. Keep only the cities column. Save the page. Open the revised page in the MS Internet Explorer browser. Copy and paste the city list from the MSIE browser page into almost any freeware text editor such as Notepad, Notepad2 or NoteTab Light. (The Firefox browser requires different, more-difficult, instructions. Because when the Firefox page is pasted into a text editor there are tabs that end up in the text. An MSIE city-list paste into a text editor does not end up with any tabs in the text.) In the text editor use the replace command from the edit or search menu. Use the "replace all" option. The fastest method is by using a more advanced freeware text editor such as NoteTab Light from www.notetab.com - Notetab is a quick download and install. No need to restart your computer after installation. First go to the view menu to select the option to show nonprinting text such as the spaces and linebreaks. The actual linebreak code to use with the replace command: ^p Do the following tasks in order. *1. Replace the 6 spaces after the region names with a period. *2. Replace the 2 spaces after the city names with a comma and a space. *3. Replace the space and linebreak code at the end of lines with a period and linebreak code. For simpler freeware text editors such as Notepad or Notepad2: Do the following tasks in order. *1. Replace the 6 spaces after the region names with a period. *2. Replace the 2 spaces after the city names with a comma. *3. Replace the remaining single spaces after the nation names to a period and a space. *4. Replace the commas with a comma and a space. *5. Manually delete the periods within city, state or nation names consisting of more than one word. At this point both methods end up with a simple city list in a single column broken down by regions. Adding/removing blank lines In a wiki page blank lines are needed between the cities if one wants the list in column form. Otherwise the cities will be in paragraph form after saving the wiki page. One can use the freeware NoteTab Light from www.notetab.com to add blank lines. Replace the line break code, ^p , with 2 of them: ^p^p Or add blank lines manually. Sometimes one wants to remove blank lines in order to paste a more compact city list into email and forums; or for having the list in paragraph form after it is pasted and saved in a wiki page. To remove blank lines replace ^p^p with a single line break code, ^p Counting the cities Launch the freeware Notetab Light. Paste in a city list. Then click on "text statistics" in the tools menu. Then click "more" in the box. Scroll to the bottom of the list. "Total paragraphs" will indicate the number of cities if there are no blank lines between cities. If there is a blank line between each city divide the number of paragraphs by 2 to get the number of cities. Another method is to launch the freeware Notepad2. Paste in a city list. Click on "line numbers" from the view menu. This will show the line numbers on the left. Go to the bottom of the list to get the total lines. This will be the total number of cities if there were no blank lines, and if there were no cities using 2 lines. Headline text :section was added by an anonymous IP on April 22, 2007. [http://cannabis.wikia.com/index.php?title=Global_Marijuana_March&diff=1742&oldid=1740 Here is the diff.] Petition To Circulate At Your March: I, the undersigned, support the nationwide legalization of cannabis, especially for medical purposes, and also support existing and future pro-cannabis liberation laws and politicians in both my local and federal levels. Prohibition- like the "War on Drugs"- did not work by a long shot, and, also like the War On Drugs, just created a booming black market economic entity that at times would have made WalMart and Halliburton green with envy. Just as many people nowadays use illegal drugs as did before the government started prohibiting them. People with drug convictions are sometimes treated worse than murderers, having to spend life in prison for (excuuuse ME!) ruining their lives with drugs, while the rapist who was formerly in their cell block goes free because of overcrowding. Did you know that people convicted of drug crimes can be denied aid for college....but not violent criminals? Black, Hispanic, and poor people are more likely to be arrested and convicted for using marijuana because it is easy to obtain and is found more often in lower-class urban communities than in Wally and Beaver Cleaver's street. Also, since (because of continuing racism) many minorities are poor, they may need to resort to selling marijuana and other drugs to keep themselves alive. Again because of racism, a disproportionate amount of minorities are punished for drug convictions. The "War On Drugs" is, in a certain sense, a war on black, Hispanic, and underprivileged peoples. Marijuana in particular can help cancer patients with pain, nausea, sleeplessness, and depression far better than the dangerous pill drug companies push, whose side-effects would make Superman keel over! No one has ever died directly from using marijuana, as opposed to alcohol or pills, both of which remain legal. What many find to be the most important reason to legalize marijuana is the natural rights we are born with- the right to choose to put whatever we want in our bodies. When the government takes responsibility for the people, the people learn not to take responsibility for themselves. We, the undersigned, are counting on you! Category:Global Marijuana March